


Outside the bubble

by bitofageek



Category: Whiskey Tango Foxtrot (2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, If you like Everett Ross you might like this, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mild Angst, Mild Language, OMG Martin Freeman, One Night Stands, Referenced Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: A short time after the incident in Badakhshan (Afghanistan), Iain is visiting NYC with the intent of finding a publisher for his book. He gets distracted along the way.[I never in a million years thought is be writing fan fiction, especially not for a random movie, but Martin Freeman hit mid-40s and then, Boom! Here we are ; )  Please be gentle - I've never written anything like this before.]





	1. Day 1-2

Day 1:

It wasn't Afghanistan, but it had it's own charm and energy for sure, Iain thought to himself as he wandered the streets of New York City.

He would never admit it - and he never thought he would EVER feel this way - but he'd needed this trip, needed to get away from the chaos. He'd felt fine (mostly) the first couple of weeks after Kim (ah, Kim!) and General Hollanek's men rescued him. Since then, many a drink had been bought for him for the mere price of telling that story, a few lonely nights made less lonely. But he couldn't find the humor in what happened anymore. Nothing was helping the jumpiness he'd feel when he'd leave the compound, and it was getting hard not to flinch at the sound of gunshots. He figured New York had enough energy to keep his interest without putting him on edge.

So far, he'd been right - this city had a hell of an energy. Once he'd gotten out of publisher meetings for his book proposal (3 interested parties, bless 'em) he'd gone wandering and people watching, scarf tucked into his jacket against the chill, his camera practically glued to his eye. He decided to have a bit of touristy fun, visiting the traditional stops: Empire State building, Soho, Lady Liberty - "probably an 8 in Kabul" he chuckled to himself as that thought crossing his mind. He wasn't in a rush - he had a few days free before heading to Glasgow and he was going to relax, enjoy them, and see what kind of fun he could conjure up... after a good meal and a soft bed to get over the remnants of jetlag.

~

Day 2:

Iain slept surprisingly well for a change. He could usually fall asleep easily no matter where he was, but the last week or so had been hit-or-miss. "Well," he thought, "a high quality mattress and no sand where it doesn't belong'll make a difference, won't it". He ordered up a full breakfast and pulled out his camera to scan the photos from the previous day. 

He'd been photographing in war zones for so long, it almost felt like he was looking at someone else's work.  It was a bit jarring how different the pictures were at first glance. But the more he looked, the more commonality he saw - people going about their day, at the market, with their families, with their friends, laughter, arguements. "The more things change, the more they stay the same" he mused. He was just a wee bit surprised at the introspective turn his thoughts had taken.

He sat back, drinking tea and enjoying fresh toast and jam while finishing up his photo review, then paused and smiled when came upon one of his favorites from the day. He'd been walking in Central Park, a bit amazed at how quiet and relaxing it could be in the middle of such a huge city, when he'd noticed a young woman in a vivid purple jacket on one of the bridges in the park (Gapstow, if he remembered correctly). She'd been standing in the middle of the bridge, face tilted up, eyes closed, hair cascading in soft curls just past her shoulders, soaking in the sun. She hadn't noticed him, and - surprisingly for him - he hadn't approached her ("What's up with that, MacKelpie?!"...he was still a bit puzzled about that). He'd just watched her breathing in the peace in the middle of the city and walked on, carrying a bit of that peace with him.

Only NOW he was kicking himself for NOT at least trying to strike up a conversation and maybe get a phone number. "Ach, well; such is life, MacKelpie! The dream's probably better than the reality. On with ye now!"  Rested and fed, he threw on his jacket, readied his camera, and headed out for another day in the city.

 

*********************************

Tressa hadn't been to NYC in years, not since she'd lived there in the early 2000's, and it was fun to play tourist. It was also rather hilarious at the same time because her walking pace would slip from meander into high-speed-native. She'd catch herself grumbling in her head at the "herd of tourists" hogging the sidewalk in front of her and have to chuckle at her own tourist self. She'd had a walk through Times Square, braving the crowds and enjoying the hustle and bustle. She thought about taking in a show, but after looking at the length of the TKTS line she changed her mind. The weather was brisk but sunny, so she decided a walk in Central Park would be the perfect counterpoint to the crowds.

It was such a juxtaposition, the profusion of trees against the skyline, birdsong instead of car horns. She smiled as she walked, enjoying the cool air, the bright sun, the little bit of solitude. After weeks of tension and discomfort as her relationship with her boyfriend disintegrated, and a few more weeks of alternately beating herself up, crying, and being thankful to get out of the mess relatively intact, she could finally feel herself relaxing. It was heavenly.

She paused for a while at the top of a small bridge, watching fish darting back and forth in the water below, enjoying the warm sun on her back. She turned around and tilted her head back, her face toward the sun, eyes closed, and breathed deep. She could smell the water, the grass, the leaves - it was so quiet she could almost convince herself she was alone in the park. Just then, she heard a clicking and quiet rustling from a short distance away. She noticed a fair haired man in a well worn jacket and eye-catchingly colorful scarf fiddling with his camera equipment - professional stuff from the look of it - and briefly wondered if he'd taken her picture. Well, he wasn't being creepy about it and he'd left her in peace so she chose not to worry about it. Maybe she'd come across her picture in a magazine and find out she'd become suddenly famous; she laughed to herself at her fanciful thoughts as she walked in the opposite direction.


	2. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connections are made and enjoyed :)

Day 3:

It was a bit on the miserable side weather wise - drizzly and grey - a wee bit of home, Iain thought wryly. Still, staying in a hotel room held very little appeal so after a hearty scrambled egg breakfast he decided to hit the American Museum of Natural History.

Iain wandered in and out of the exhibits, splitting his time between people watching and picture taking. He figured he could play around with them later, see how creative he could get. He blinked in surprise when he caught a glimpse of a vaguely familiar-looking flash of purple out of the corner of his eye as he walked into the Hall of Gems exhibit. Considering the size of NYC, the idea that he'd see his "woman on the bridge" two days in a row was almost too impossible to believe.

Tressa blinked in surprise as she enjoyed the displays in the Ocean Life exhibit when she caught sight of the camera bag, scarf and attractively scruffy blond hair of the man from the park. "How is that even possible in a city this size", she thought to herself, dragging her attention back to the display with some effort.

He really was kind of cute, Tressa mused, checking him out while trying not to look like she was checking him out. She ventured up to the 2nd floor and meandered through the Amazon exhibit. She was standing in front of the Poison Dart Frogs, in the midst of an argument with herself about whether or not to go ahead and talk to him already when she heard a delicious Scottish accent, "Spectacular colors, aren't they?" She turned her head, and there he was.

"Did ye know, the more brilliant their colors are, the more dangerous they are". He glanced at her jacket, his eyes twinkling with mirth, "D'ye think it's the same for humans?" Tressa couldn't remember having ever been flirted with so directly or hilariously before in her life. It was strangely attractive.

"Actually, for people I believe it's the opposite." She smiled back, pointedly looking at his scarf.

He barked out a laugh and offered his hand, "Iain MacKelpie". She took it.

"Tressa Lewis, nice to meet you." He had nice hands, she noticed.

"Come here often?"

She couldn't help but laugh at _that_ pick up line. "Ha, no. Taking a few days vacation to clear the cobwebs. You?"

"Same" he tilted his head, "would you like some cobweb clearing company?"

His smile was hard to resist, so she decided not to, "Sure", she smiled.

Lunch was some delicious NYC pizza, which Iain ate with gusto "you're eating that as though you haven't eaten good pizza in ages."

"I haven't," he replied, " on assignment in the Middle East for the last few years. Can't really find a good pizza in Afghanistan - forgot how fantastic it tasted."

They spent the rest of the day walking and talking, both thinking they hadn't been so relaxed in ages. Their shoulders brushed together as they walked, and Tressa looped her arm through Iain's. They talked and laughed their way through dinner, topics ranging from serious to ridiculous, knees brushing under the table.

"So what part of the museum did you enjoy most?" Tressa asks. Iain stopped to think a bit before replying.

"Ye know, I have to admit, after being in desert countries for such a while, the Amazon does have a certain appeal. And I do fancy myself to be a bit of a jaguar on the prowl occasionally" he added with a cheeky grin and a wink as he took a bite of the chocolate lava cake they'd been sharing. He put the fork down and leaned forward, chin in hand, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really", Tressa stretched out the word, glad she was able to hold in the burst of laughter that last comment inspired. Not to be outdone in the cheeky flirting department, because why the hell not, she looked Iain straight in the eye, picked up his fork and slowly licked off the chocolate... and growled.

Iain's eyebrows climbed up practically to his hairline, and he was actually speechless for about 3 seconds - then quickly waved down a server. "Check Please!" Tressa chuckled, and they both leaned back to wait for the check, smiling and shooting each other looks so smoldering hot she's surprised the tablecloth doesn't burst into flames.

They hopped into a taxi and headed back to Iain's hotel room, scandalizing the taxi driver along the way. They managed to keep themselves under control (mostly), holding hands and giggling as they crossed the lobby. Fate was smiling on them and they caught an empty elevator; Iain pressed the button for his floor, then pressed Tressa up against the elevator wall, running his hands through her hair and kissing her breathless. She returned the kiss with vigor, grabbing his rather spectacular ass and steering him out of the elevator when it reached their floor.  Somehow Iain managed to get his key out of his pocket without his lips leaving hers for more than a second. At least they made it into the room before the clothes started coming off.

 


	3. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more time together and opening up.

_"Oh Jesus... Shit!"_

_guns in the face, duct-taped wrists and mouth, a burka?!? "bloody buggering hell!"_

_fuck fuck fuck, should'na made the damn trip, Kim'll be pissed (she's safe, thank god);_

_so thirsty, please just a wee bit of water, ah my head fuckin' hurts_

_blindfolded,_ _what day is it? dammit somebody please get me the fuck outta here_

_back hurts, arms hurt, wrists fuckin hurt, god I hate these chains, everythin' hurts_

_I don' want to die, I don' want to die, I don' want to die, I don' want to die..._

 

"Iain, wake up, it's ok" Tressa touched his shoulder gently, not wanting to scare him, but not wanting him to stay stuck in what was obviously a scary place to start with. Iain was mumbling and groaning as if he were in pain, but he wasn't waking up. "Iain, your safe, you're in a hotel, it's safe, you're ok, wake up", she kept gently calling his name and trying to reassure him. Suddenly he sat straight up in bed, eyes wide and sounding like he'd just run a marathon. He collapsed back onto the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

"Sorry," he said, once his breathing had slowed a bit.

"Don't apologize" Tressa soothed, "Afghanistan?" she guessed and he nodded in reply. "Do you want to talk or do you want to try to go back to sleep?" He rolled onto his side, facing away as if embarrassed by his reaction to the nightmare. Tessa pressed her body against his back and wrapped herself around him, holding him close. He reached for and held her hand, his fingers twined through hers. She stayed awake until she felt his breathing change as he returned to sleep, then finally slept herself.

 

Day 4

Iain stepped out of the bathroom, brushing his teeth, looking adorable in the hotel's fuzzy white bathrobe. "So," he spoke in between brushing, "what shall we do today? Any suggestions?" He popped back into the bathroom to rinse.

Tressa. also still in a fuzzy bathrobe (and nothing else) pondered as she finished her toast and jelly. "I need to get a change of clothes from my hotel. Then let's visit Central park, the Zoo, whatever strikes our fancy. You can take more pictures of me," she flashed a cheeky grin at Iain as she took a bite of toast. A bit of jelly fell from the toast, landing with lucky precision between the folds of the robe and right between her breasts. She gasped and looked down - the shock of cold jelly on warm skin surprising her. She heard a hungry moan and looked up to find Iain crouching beside her.

"Looks like I'll need to brush my teeth again in a little while" he whispered huskily as he lowers his mouth to lick the jelly... and a few other things. All Tressa can do at that point is gasp and sigh in agreement.

After a delicious bout of post-breakfast love-making, they lay together for a while. Iain pried a bit more detail from Tressa about her breakup - how apparently her was only using her to get someone else jealous. It stung - she'd liked the guy and honestly thought he liked her, but the entire time she was "Miss right-now" and not Mrs. Right.

She asked him about his nightmare. It's a heavy topic, she knew, but she figured it might be easier to talk about it to someone when there aren't any expectations - a bit of TLC without baggage and BS. Iain tells her about the trip to Badakshan, the kidnapping and rescue, and Kim leaving the "bubble" to return to the States. She hadn't known him long, but the story made her chest tighten in sympathy. As he talked about his last conversation with Kim, she realized something important.

"Do you honestly think she felt she needed to 'get out of the bubble' because you chased the story without her?" Tressa looked at Iain expectantly. She knows, even if he won't admit it to himself, that it was about him almost not coming back. She can see the moment it happens, when he gets it, the moment the bubble pops - so many emotions welled up in Iain's eyes. She pulls him close and nestled his head under her chin, running her hand down his back in a soothing motion. He melts into her, holding tightly.

"I thought I was going to die - days had passed; I just...." he drew a deep shuddering breath. "Christ, if Kim hadn't ... " he stops and lifts his face to look into her eyes. She took his face in her hands and lay a soft kiss on his forehead, another on each eyelid, before brushing her lips over his own. He sighs as he returns the kiss, accepting her comfort. The kiss deepens and comfort turns to passion as their bodies press tightly together, hands soothing and stroking. They lay together after, sated and warm. Iain smiles, caressing Tressa's cheek. "Thank you"

"You're quite welcome", she smiled back at him, reading the multiple meanings in his statement. "it was my pleasure... both times". He laughs as she rolls herself on top of him and steals a kiss. "Come on, the day's wasting away.  Time to get dressed and head to the park." Another peck, and then she's off to the bathroom as Iain sighs heavily, still smiling.

They spend the afternoon wandering through Central park, having a picnic, Iain taking pictures of whatever suits his fancy, Tressa watching him and enjoying seeing him "at work". They wander through the Zoo and when they see the Snow Leopard - true to his word - Iain growls. They manage to keep a straight face for about 5 seconds before bursting out laughing. Before they leave, Tressa pops into the gift shop as Iain makes some adjustments to his camera and comes out with treats  - a ridiculously large lollipop for each of them. She gives him the giant round one, which he puts into his bag with a laugh. She keeps the long one for her self. The sun starts to set as they walk out of the park.

"Ye know," Iain says nonchalantly, "if ye keep licking that lolly like that, I'm gonna snog ye senseless right here and shag ye brainless when we get back to the room." He continues walking as if he'd just commented on the weather, sliding her the side-eye with raised eyebrows. She looks back at him, raises one eyebrow, and licks the lolly from bottom to top before popping the tip in her mouth and pulling it out with a pop. She hears him groan under his breath and suddenly she's pulled up close to him, leaned against a building, and being kissed like she's never been kissed in her life. She can barely breathe but doesn't really care at the moment. Finally they come up for air, eyes wide and dark with passion. Tressa is the first one to talk.

"So" she breathes"... room service tonight?" Iain laughs as he grabs her hand and flags down a cab.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re. kidnapping in Afghanistan: https://www.google.com/amp/foreignpolicy.com/2010/10/20/the-big-business-of-kidnapping-in-afghanistan/amp/
> 
> The lollipops - https://www.flickr.com/photos/kb35/1367778705


	4. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles and Goodbyes

Iain packed his bag as Tressa fixed her hair. He was heading to the airport on the way home to Glasgow for a bit. They smiled at each other as they got their stuff together. Tressa didn't have much - just a change of clothes she threw into her backpack along with her purse. She leaned in to give him a quick kiss as he zipped his bag closed.  They put on their jackets and Tressa pulls a small box out of her pocket.

"I have a little something for you," she says as she opens the box. It's a necklace - a simple silver chain with a clear glass bubble pendant. She steps in close to put it around his neck, kissing him lightly on the lips as she steps back, laying her hand against his cheek, "I really like who you are outside the bubble, Iain." He takes her hand in his, kissing the palm, just a bit embarrassed but pleased and touched at the same time. "Ah, get on with ye now!".

He grabs his bag and takes her hand as they walk out of the room. They cross the lobby, still holding hands, and walk outside to the shuttle area. Iain reached inside the pocket of his camera bag, pulled out a card, and put it in her jacket pocket. "If you're ever in Glasgow...".

She reached into her purse, pulled out one as well, "If you're ever in Pittsburgh..." He put it in his jacket pocket, and after a brief pause, took off his scarf and draped it around her neck. "I'll get myself an 'I Love NY' scarf at the airport" he says smiling warmly. They share a lingering kiss and hug each other hard, one of those satisfyingly strong hugs that's filled with affection. He climbs into the shuttle, and they smile and wave to each other as it pulls away.

 

*********

_**Months later** _

 

Tressa was sitting in a café drinking a lovely cup of tea, finishing off a delicious orange-cranberry scone and enjoying her book when she heard a familiar voice. The TV was on a news channels and there he was, charming as ever, Iain MacKelpie - safe and sound. And being interviewed by KIM!

A smile ghosted over her lips as she remembered their time together. She couldn't help but look back with fondness - it had reignited a sense of joy and fun in her that she hadn't realized she'd lost, and she'd hoped Iain had gotten the push he needed to take care of himself.

She looked down at her book and opened her book to the title page, smiling as she reads it:

CONFLICT ZONE By Iain MacKelpie

 and beneath the title:

"to Tessa

For bursting the bubble.

XO  Iain

Still smiling, she leans back in her chair; looking at the TV again, and noting the bit of sparkle in both their eyes during the interview, she's hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something like how I picture the necklace - https://www.lavenderhillconcepts.com/products/dandelion-crystal-glass-pendant-necklace


End file.
